<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Room Assignments by Rubymoon_Snape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129410">Room Assignments</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape'>Rubymoon_Snape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Akisamu, Emotionally Hurt Akira, M/M, Protective Isamu, Supportive Isamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:07:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23129410</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The five pilots are tired after forming GoLion but are dismayed that the decision of who sleeps where is not up to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Room Assignments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.</p>
<p>Author Note: I have seen the majority of GoLion but have fallen in love with Akira and Isamu being boyfriends with little nicknames for each other.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Room Assignments"</p>
<p>The five pilots followed Raible and Princess Fala down a corridor, where their new rooms were located. Akira's eyes flicked from one room to another, commiting the location of each one to memory.</p>
<p>"Here are your rooms," Fala mentioned and motioned to the room alone on its side of the hall. "Kogane can have this one."</p>
<p>"If it's all the same, hime, can we decide the room assignments?" Akira asked.</p>
<p>"What does it matter who sleeps where? Just follow the princess's orders," Raible stated.</p>
<p>Akira felt his patience snap. He had been on edge since they crash landed on Altea and was not in the mood to deal with the older man. "If you must know, it will bring a degree of comfort to decide who is where."</p>
<p>"I can imagine that your team-"</p>
<p>"Don't you dare assume anything about my team! You don't know what we have gone through! I kept my team from having to do much of the slave work by taking it on myself! We were lucky the guards didn't keep track of which prisoners did what! I managed to keep my team as safe as I could!"</p>
<p>Isamu reached out, snagged Akira's wrist, and tugged him close. "What Akira is saying is that he has horrible nightmares due to what he had to endure. It's such a minor request for us to decide who sleeps where. You gave us these five rooms, so what does it matter who sleeps where?"</p>
<p>Upon hearing what Kogane had willingly done to protect his team, Fala had tears in her eyes. The leader was so brave to take most of the work upon himself in an attempt to protect those under his leadership; so different than what she and Raible had done by hiding. The princess found she couldn't deny this request. "I see your point. Please decide who sleeps where, and I hope you all find restful sleep."</p>
<p>Fala and Raible left the pilots standing in the hallway. Akira turned in Isamu's arms and wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck. "Thank you, Isa."</p>
<p>Isamu tightened his grip on his boyfriend. "You're welcome, Aki. You have gone through so much without reprieve. You protected us, let us help you."</p>
<p>Akira sighed and laid his head on Isamu's shoulder. He didn't have to do this on his own anymore; not when he had his team with him.</p>
<p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>